Fates, Bloods and Battles: Year 1
by DrunkenDryad
Summary: You’ve all read the stories about Harry running away and then training and becoming extremely strong, but what if, Harry stayed with the Dursley’s, but became extremely strong anyway. Welcome to a tale of battles, wars, manipulation and secrecy. Full su
1. Default Chapter

As the rays of the sun fell upon the suburban English street of Privet Drive, a small boy could be seen weeding the garden of Number 4. Although the boy looked no older than three or four, he was in fact five years old. He was stick thin and looked extremely malnourished. As he finished weeding and walked back towards the house, his messy black hair was ruffled by the wind and he shivered, his emerald orbs downcast. He quickly ran back into the house and locked the door behind him.

A few hours later….

As the smell of sizzling bacon filled the house, a man, woman and a large child came walking down the stairs. As the large man passed the small boy, he cuffed him on the head.

"Have you weeded the garden yet, boy?"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon. I did this morning." The small boy replied, his eyes once again downcast as his aunt pushed him aside and took the food he had just cooked.

"You better have, if you know what's good for you!" The large man thundered, sitting down at the breakfast table as his horse-faced wife put out plates and started serving him breakfast.

"Dad! I want that new bike! NOW!" The large boy thundered, practically shaking the house down by jumping up. The effort seemed to tire him because he suddenly collapsed at the table, panting slightly. His mother smiled and piled mounds of bacon and eggs on his plate.

"Of course, Diddykins, we'll go today." His father answered, smiling with his full mouth.

As his aunt finally finished serving the food, she sat down and started eating herself.

Of course, the little boy was once again forgotten.

2 hours later…

"Boy! We're leaving! Stay in the house, don't answer the door or the phone!"

The boy flinched as he tried to get up. His back was hurting him again. As he got out of his cupboard, he went to get some food. He hadn't gotten a chance to eat in several days and he was extremely hungry. He took out some bread, cheese and ham slices and made himself a sandwich. He got a glass of water and took a bag of crisps from Dudley's cupboard.

'He'll never notice anyway' was the boy's thought. As he opened his bag of crisps and sat down, he realised that crumbs might fall on the carpet and then his relatives might know. Since he did not want to be hit again, he grabbed his hidden sketchbook (he had found it in the Dursley's attic), quietly opened the back door and slipped out of the house. He calmly walked to the old park, eating his sandwich. The Dursleys wouldn't be back for another few hours anyway.

As he reached the old beat down park, he noticed a little girl with bushy brown hair sitting by the old weeping willow tree in the park. He curiously walked over to the tree and looked down at her.

"Hello." He said simply, sitting down beside her.

"Hello." She replied, smiling at him slightly and going back to her book.

He simply shrugged to himself, glad for the silence. He wasn't much for talk anyway. He quietly finished his sandwich and opened his bag of crisps.

He quietly offered the girl some. When she didn't notice him, he nudged her slightly with his elbow.

"What? Oh, thanks." She simply took a few and smiled at him once again. They finished the bag in companionable silence.

After they were done with the crisps, the boy got up and threw the bag away. As he came back and sat beside the girl once again, he took out his sketchbook. He suddenly realised he had forgotten his pencil.

He nudged the girl once again and she turned around, looking at him questioningly.

"Do you have a pencil?" He asked, smiling at her.

"Yes." She turned around and dug through the bag beside her. She came up with a shiny purple pencil and handed it to him.

"Thanks." The boy once again turned back to his sketch.

An hour passed in the same way and finally, Harry noticed the position of the sun and got up, silently handing the girl her pencil back.

As he turned around to leave, the girl yelled out to him.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Harry Potter. What's yours?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Bye, Hermione. Thanks for the pencil"

"Bye Harry. Thanks for the crisps."


	2. Chapter 2: Family

_**Fates, Bloods and Battles: Year 1**_

By: Drunken Dryad (or Val)

_Chapter 2: Family_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN IT! That honor belongs to the wonderful and amazing author that is J.K. Rowling.**

**IMPORTANT: Please go reread the first chapter, if you haven't aldready! I completely rewrote it! **

Hermione watched the strange, quiet boy walk away, smiling to herself. He was nice. He was also the first friend she had ever made. She quickly finished the book and stood up. She better head home. Her sister was coming home today.

She trudged up the street and headed towards Wingrave Circle. As she turned the corner, she noticed a strange black dog in the bush. She shrugged it off as her imagination when she turned to get a better look and the bush was empty.

As she turned onto Wingrave Circle, she smiled at the huge brick house that she had lived in most of her life. She walked through the rustic iron fence and walked up to the door just as she heard some piano musicdrifting through the window. As she entered the house, she came upon her father in the kitchen. Her father smiled at her and offered her a chocolate chip and macademia nut cookie. She eagerly took the rare treat. Her parents usually didn't let her have sugar. The were dentists after all.

"Hi Daddy! Guess what? I made a new friend!" Hermione exclaimed as her father picked her up and set her on the kitchen counter, handing her the cookie dough filled spoon. She smiled and licked the dough off.

"That's great, pumpkin! What's her name?" Her father asked, smiling.

"His name's Harry. I met him at the park and he offered me crisps and he asked me for a pencil and he likes to draw and he has black hair and green eyes!" Hermione answered, bouncing in place.

"That's great!" Her father said, laughing and nudging her out of the kitchen. "I've got to finish dinner. Go and get ready, love. Your sister's coming home today! And she's bringing Marshall."

"Okay, daddy! I can't wait to see Ilia!" Hermione answered, trudging up the stairs to her room. She reached her room and closed the door after slipping in. She paused to take a look at her room that they had just recently finished. The black cieling was dotted in random places with bright green and blue glow-in-the-dark stars and the mint green walls had painted-on vines running down them in random places.Her huge queen-sized bed sat right inthe center of the room. It wascovered with a greencomforter with random triangles indark blues and blacks.She had a 'reading area' which had severalblack and blue bean-bag seats spread around a low table and a two huge bookshelves that were fitted to the wall. On theeasternend of the room, she had a huge window with a window seat done in a black and blue material which had mounds of pillows on it.She breathed in the smell of lavender and chamomile that filled the air of the room. Her mother must have burned some incense again.

She opened the door to her walk-in closet and stepped in. After looking around for a few minutes, she picked outher favouriteknee-length, forest green skirt and a white and forest green striped tank top with a white jacket. She walked into her bathroom and turned on the water.As shewaited a few minutes for the water to get warm, she took off her clothes and threw them in the hamper. She finally stepped in and after wetting her hair,she washedher hair with lavendar shampoo. She rinsed off the shampoo after waiting for a minute and grabbed her lavendar conditioner. She worked it in, waited for a few minutes, and then rinsed it off. She washed herself with her favourite bodywash and quickly rinsed off as the water started to get cold. She stepped out and wrapped herself in her favourite fluffy blue towel. Shewalked back into her room and quickly dressed in her outfit. After grabbing her hair brush, she put up her towel. Hermione went in search of her mother.

"Mummy! Mum! Where are you?" Hermione yelled while searching for her mother.

"I'm in the entertainment room, sweetie!" Her mother yelled back.

"Okay!" Hermione yelled, heading towards the entertainment room.

"Mummy, can you do my hair?" Hermione asked, standing in front of her mother.

"Of course, sweetie, let's sit on the couch." Her mother replied, closing the piano and heading towards the love seat on the other side of the room.

Hermione followed, standing between her mothers legs as she sat down.

"What do you want, love?" Her mother asked, combing through her hair.

"Um…pigtails, I think." Hermione answered, wincing as her mother came upon a particularly nasty tangle.

"Ok, if you say so. I hope the comb doesn't break!" Her mother said jokingly, laughing.

"Daddy swears I got the hair from you, mum!" Hermione answered back, laughing with her mother. The hair was a big joke with her family.

"He does, does he? Hmm…what does he say about _his_ puffy brown hair?" Her mum asked, laughing once again.

"No comment." Her father answered as he walked into the room.

He sat beside her mother as she finished plaiting Hermione's hair.

"When's Amelia coming, love?" Her mum asked, tying a band in Hermione's hair and combing out the bottom.

"She'll be in the airport in about an hour. I've got to go to pick her up now. I'll see you in a bit, Gin-Gin." He answered, kissing her mother on the cheek.

"Bye, love, see you." Her mum answered, finishing up with Hermione's hair.

Her father left and Hermione heard the garage door opening and closing a minute later.

"Mum?"

"What do you need, 'Mione?"

"Is Ilia ever going to live with us again?" Hermione asked, looking up at her mother as she went back to the piano and started playing.

Her mother smiled sadly and patted the bench beside her. "Come here, Mione." She said, picking Hermione up and setting her in her lap.

"Well, 'Mione, I don't think so. She's going to college at Eton right now, and then she's going to get a job and then she's going to start her own family, hopefully." Her mother answered, hugging Hermione to her.

"But aren't we her family anymore?" Hermione asked, glaring at the floor.

"Of course we are! We always will be! She's never going to replace us! She's just extending our family. You'll have a brother and maybe even a niece or nephew." Her mother answered, laughing.

"Oh! Okay, then! I'm going to go read some more, mum. Call me when Ilia gets here!" Hermione yelled back as she headed up to her room.

An hour later……

"Nee-Nee! Where are you!"

As Hermione heard her sister yelling for her through the house, she ran down the stairs, finally reaching the living room and throwing herself at her sister.

"Ilia!" Hermione yelled, almost suffocating her sister.

"Glad to see you too, Nee-Nee!" Amelia laughed, picking Hermione up and swinging her around.

As the sisters finally finished greeting each other, the family sat down to eat dinner, laughing and catching up with each other.

Harry

As Harry walked back to Privet Drive, he smiled to himself. He liked that girl. She seemed to like quiet and she seemed to like reading. Those were perhaps his two favourite things in the world, other than his art. He hoped she would come back. He would like to talk to her more the next time.

He slipped back into the house, washed the dishes from breakfast, made everyone's beds, and slipped back into the cupboard just as he heard the garage door opening once again.

**A/N: Yes, I know Hermione's really independent, but I always figured that she was as a child. I mean, I could do all those things by the time I was 5. I know this isn't a very good idea but i'm basing Kid!Hermione off me as a kid, so bear with me. **

**And I am terribly sorry about not updating for so long, but real life caught up with me! I was really busy for a while and I really missed this story. By the by, if you hadn't noticed, I totally redid the first chapter, so please go and read it, it is fairly important.**

**Now for replies to my reviewers:**

**pandas-rule-the-world:** I'm really not sure about Ron. I don't hate him, I really don't! I think he's a great character. But I don't know if he's going to fit in with the future Harry and Hermione. BUT! Don't get discouraged, anything could happen! Hey, I'm not even sure that they're still going to be Gryffindor's! This is an alternate universe, so pretty much anything could happen.

**The Lonely Seer**: I am so sorry that I haven't updated! Real life got in the way, and I've been writing but I haven't gotten a chance to update yet!

Even though I rewrote the first chapter, I swear I'm still going to include that! I swear! I just had to rethink a bunch of stuff. I mean, I wrote it really rushed and I think my writing has improved a lot, so I rewrote it. Things are going slower, but it will get there, probably in the next 4 or 5 chapters!

I'm glad you liked my review! You totally deserved it! You are, after all, an awesome writer.

**jmcgk6**: I am eternally grateful for your advice! And I hope you like my new style of writing! I definately put in more details (maybe too many, lol!), and I stretched it out! Thanks forthe criticism! It helped me improve my writing a lot!

Sorry for not updating!

**Wickedmoemoe:** Love the name, lol! Thanks for the encouragement!

**Allyanna**: Thanks! I wish I did recieve more reviews, but i am definately thankful for the ones I have got! lol. I love the name, by the by.

**Blood-Red Pearl:** I'm sorry I didn't update, but real life got in the way. Glad you loved my story. I hope the second chapter is up to standards!

Thank you to all my reviewers! Hands everyone a cookie


	3. Chapter 3: Knowledge

**Fates, Bloods and Battles: Year 1**

--

**By: Drunken Dryad (or Val)**

** > > > > > > > >: > > > > > > > >**

Chapter 3: Knowledge

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN IT! That honor belongs to the wonderful and amazing author that is J.K. Rowling.**

_**A few weeks later…**_

Harry yawned to himself as he finished planting new begonias in the Dursley's garden. The smell of freshly cut flowers wafted up to him, relaxing his muscles. He shook himself. He couldn't fall asleep yet. He still had to go and repaint at least part of the fence in the backyard.

He picked up his tools and took them back to the shed. After putting his gardening tools away, Harry picked up the paint, the paintbrushes and the ladder and headed towards the closest part of the fence.

He yawned again and sighed to himself as he realized that he had forgotten the can opener. He got up to go get it when he heard a sudden popping sound. Alarmed, he looked towards the can and realized that the can was already open. He shrugged; too tired to care how it happened.

He started painting at the bottom of the fence, the constant motion slowly lulling him to sleep. He slowly nodded off, his attempts at keeping himself awake failing.

**_The next morning…_**

Harry woke up to what felt like snakes crawling over his legs. He turned, thinking it was just a dream. As the feeling continued, he suddenly sat up. As he looked at his legs, he found that there were really snakes crawling over his legs. There were two garden snakes, one was a yellowish green color and another a golden-white color. He noticed that they weren't paying any particular attention to him.

Suddenly, he heard the snakes…talking!

'Sessss…what do you think of this strange creature?' The yellowish green colored one _spoke_, sounding extremely curious.

'I do not know, Lesssssa…I suppose it is one of those strange creatures that has…what do they call them…glesssss? No, it's legssss…I think…' The golden-while colored one, who was apparently named Sess, answered.

Harry suddenly had the urge to tell them the answer.

'I am a human. How can snakes talk? I thought that animals weren't supposed to be able to talk?'

'AHHHHHHH! It is a sssspeaker! It ssspeaksss! What do we do, Sesss? What to do?' Less suddenly slithered off Harry's leg. As soon as he realized what the snake was saying, Harry began to laugh.

_:Hermione:_

Hermione yawned tiredly as she woke up the next morning. She sat up in bed, slumping in bed for a few more minutes before going into her bathroom to take a shower. She quickly took a shower and dressed in a pair of jeans and a short sleeve white t-shirt which had the word 'lucky' and a big green clover on it. She grabbed her comb and went in search of her sister. Ilia loved to do Hermione's hair, and Hermione loved letting her sister do her hair. When she entered the living room, she saw her sister sitting there with her boyfriend, Marshall. She bounced her way over to the couch and stopped in front of her sister.

"Ilia, will you do my hair for me?" Hermione asked, smiling sweetly at her sister.

"Okay, sis, what do you want?" Amelia simply smiled and replied, glad to spend some more time with her little sister.

"Just one braid. Thanks, Ilia." Hermione stood between her sisters legs and handed Amelia the comb and hair-tie.

Amelia combed out Hermione's hair and braided it, asking Hermione about 1st class and everything else that went with being five years old. After Amelia was done with Hermione's hair, Hermione and Marshall sat down for a game of chess. Marshall had been a long-time boyfriend of Amelia's and had taught Hermione the fine art of chess when he had last come over. Though she had been practicing, Hermione simply did not have enough patience for chess. Her father always joked that Italian women didn't even know the meaning of the word 'patience'.

As Marshall and Hermione were finishing their game of chess, the wonderful aroma of Athena Granger's cooking drew the to the kitchen. The whole family sat down to breakfast and had a large meal of eggs and sausage.

_**A few days later…**_

Marshall and Amelia had left two or three hours ago and since her parents were at work, Hermione asked her babysitter, who was almost asleep anyway, if she could go to the park. Old Mrs.Wilson nodded tiredly and went back to enjoying her beauty sleep.

Hermione decided to make herself a snack before leaving, so she quickly made two turkey sandwiches and grabbed two juiceboxes and got ready to leave for the park, hoping that Harry was there again. On the way out the door, she grabbed the book that was sitting on the counter so that she could read it at the park. She also grabbed some extra pencils in case Harry needed them.

_:Harry: _

As he finished washing the dishes, Harry smiled to himself. Maybe he would get a chance to go to the park again today. His aunt and uncle were going to visit Marge, and Dudley was at a sleepover. His aunt and uncle were going to pick up Dudley from the sleepover and they were planning to stay for two or three months of the summer vacation. Harry trudged back into the living room, hoping that his aunt and uncle would leave soon. He soon got his wish because just as he walked into the living room, his uncle was loading up the car. His aunt came up to him.

"Do not leave the house or let anyone see you here, boy. No one is to know that you are living alone. There is some food in the refrigerator, so try to eat sparingly so it will last. We will be back in three months or so. Do not destroy the house." His aunt smiled at him cruelly as she locked the front door. After all, she assumed, he dare not leave the house without locking it, and if he did lock it, he would not be able to get back in. What she did not know was that Harry had found an old spare house-key that Dudley had lost, so he was free to come and go as he pleased.

When he heard the car start and go, he smiled to himself. They were finally gone. He decided to go to the park and see if Hermione was there again. He hoped she was. He really liked her.

He grabbed his sketchbook and walked out the back door, carefully locking it so no one could get in. He noticed Sess and Lessa by the petunia's in the backyard and decided to take them. He hoped Hermione would like them. He, of course, forgot his pencils again.

_-/Both/-_

Hermione had reached the park half an hour ago and there was still no sight of Harry. Hermione was just about to give up and head home when she noticed a little boy with black hair walking towards the park. He seemed to be holding what looked like two ropes in his hands. Hermione smiled to herself and sat once again inside the play-house.

Harry walked up to the park, searching for Hermione. He started walking towards the swings when he noticed someone by the monkey bars. However, as he came closer, he realized it definitely was not Hermione. He walked towards the swings once again when he saw someone sitting inside the play-house. He walked towards it and as he came closer, he realised it was, indeed, Hermione. Harry smiled happily. He had found his friend at last!

Hermione opened the door to the play-house and let Harry in, smiling at him.

"Hi Harry! How are you?" Hermione asked, sitting in one of the chairs of the play-table and motioning for him to take the other.

"I'm fine. My aunt and uncle left the house for about three months, so I have the house all to myself. I'm really glad they're gone. How are you?" Harry answered back, setting his sketchbook down.

"I'm fine, so, who's your babysitter?" Hermione asked, offering Harry a sandwich and a juicebox.

"Babysitter? I don't have one. Thanks." Harry replied, thankful for the food.

"No babysitter? But Harry! You're only five! How can you take care of yourself?" Hermione asked, looking at him concernedly.

"I'll be fine, thanks for asking. Anyway, do you want to meet my pets? Their names are Sess and Lessa." Harry reassured her, smiling excitedly at the sight of his snakes.

"Sure!" At the sight of the snakes, Hermione oohed and ahhed, finding them fascinating. She had always loved reptiles, another of her characteristics which had chased away many little girls.

Hermione and Harry spent several hours laughing and getting to know each other, glad to have finally found a friend.

Harry found that Hermione was an extremely intelligent child, not unlike himself, who had very odd characteristics about her that did not let her have many friends. He found that she loved all types of animals, and her dream was to be able to be the greatest scholar in the world someday. He also found, strangely enough, that she also had strange things happen when she was angry, scared or confused.

Hermione found that Harry was an extremely artistic and intelligent child, who had not made friends because his cousin had chased everyone away. She found that he loved animals, especially snakes, and strangely enough, he could talk to snakes! She took it all in stride, as her parents had taught her that different was never bad. It was just different. She found that his dream was to someday be able to fly. She found, coincidentally, that he also made strange things happen when he was angry, scared or confused.

They had finally found another person who could understand them.

A/N: Hey all! Yes, this chapter is kind of cheesey, especially the ending, but bare with me, it was just a transition chapter. Yes, I know Hermione is still very OOC for a five-year old, but there is a reason, I promise! Well, other than the fact that she was a very intelligent child. There is a reason for both of their maturity.

Now, I have to warn you now, this fic will NOT be a Harry/Hermione fic! In fact, I'm pretty sure there won't be a pairing in this fic. There might be one in the sequel, though.

Now for replies to my wonderful reviewers.

Pandas rule the world- Hey, thanks for reviewing again! And yes, as for your question, they will definitely find out before Hogwarts about magic. I can't tell you how, though. The surprise would be ruined. Anyway, thanks enormously for your reviews!

Wickedmoemoe – I love your name! Well, they all love it because its so silly and funny and extremely cute. Lol. Anyway, thanks for your review. I hope this chapter is up to standards!

Thank you very much to all my reviewers, and please review to those of you who haven't!

Byes

\/

\/

\/

click it!


End file.
